Ace Combat 4: Entwined Swords
by Dan Derian
Summary: Two brothers separated due to the harshness of war only to meet again on the opposing sides. Please tell me what you think...


Hello my fellow Ace Combat 4(and other AC series) fans/ freaks/ geeks/ pilots/ and many others.

* * *

Ace Combat 4: Entwining Swords 

Obligation and Trust

* * *

Kamla Torinc. 80 miles southwest of San Salvacion. 2314hrs. 8 July 2004. 

(Missile warning) "Jackal 4! Break right! Two missiles at 4 0'clock!" transmitted the pilot of an F-15C.

In a dogfight engagement, the words of your wingman are like the saving hand from death. You have each other to depend on. His life is yours and your life, his.

I burn the F15C exhaust and pull the control stick as hard as possible against the G-forces in an attempt to shake the hostile missiles. Lifting up my head, I saw the two mentioned missiles streaking past the top of my canopy, followed by the F/A-18 that fired it.

"Fox 1!" said the pilot who saved me as his plane fired one of its XMAA missiles toward the bogey and scored a direct hit. Our planes blast past each other and I could see Jackal 1 signaling to me to follow him. He then radioed to the rest of the 5 Jackal F-15C planes to round up. So far, ISAF has been able to maintain air superiority above the city's airspace in order to cover our troop's retreat. However, since that infamous Yellow Squadron joined the fray, the tides turned.

My life switched direction completely on that day, that hour, that second. My name is Stanley Skye Fretice / Jackal 4 of the 12th ISAF Defense Jackal Squadron. Jackal 1 / William Skye Fretice, the leader of the squadron, is my older brother. We got separated when a Yellow shacked my aircraft and my plane crashed at a hostile area. 5 other Jackals were shot down by the Yellows, forcing last one to retreat.

I remember seeing lights and hearing footsteps in a distance as I struggled to get my limp body out of my burning plane. As I slumped onto the grassy ground, the footsteps grew louder. Just before passing out however, I managed to make out some words as I felt a felt a hand on my chin, "He's so young"

* * *

Rigley Air Base. Equilos briefing room. 15 September 2004. 

"Ready for your first mission?" asked a voice behind me.

I turned my head around to see Johann Wang, a young man, my mission partner of the Stringent team. "Yeah..."

"You seem down. What's wrong?" he asked, joining me in front of the glass window overlooking the mountainous region.

"Erusea is going to win this battle. The war is going to end. What will happen to us and the other guys?"

"Don't think so negatively. We are one of Erusea's elite flight teams. Get that hesitation out of your mind. Besides, with your skills and that plane, we can't lose" he assured.

"..." I did not answer him as he patted my head and left the room.

What am I doing in Erusea you ask? It's one long story.

I regained consciousness about three weeks after the battle of Kamla Torinc, in a San Salvacion Erusian hospital. It appears that a ground unit in bound for the city followed the smoke of my plane and found me. They spared my life maybe because I was still young, 16 years old, but I later found out that a man in his mid 40s by the name of Kelvin Ruthrford, who might be an influential figure within Erusea, ordered for my safety.

My brother, if he was still alive, would say that I'm foolish enough to join the enemy. But truthfully, after staying with them for some time, I started to find out that they are not really as evil as ISAF declared them to be. Their reason, purpose, and ideals for war are because ISAF is bent on taking over Stonehenge for themselves and their own agendas. Erusea is maintaining possession of Stonehenge because ISAF threatened to destroy the country if they refuse to relinquish control of all weapons. If Erusea were as bad as many people believed them to be, how then could they have so many sympathizers for their cause?

Seeing my potential as a pilot, this man, Ruthrford, gave me an offer. He said that if I should decline, I would be set free at no condition. I had this weakness in me; it's hard to leave something or someone behind without repaying their kindness. During my month stay with whom I once called 'enemy', I learnt to fall in love with a girl who is of my age. We met the first time when Ruthrford brought me to an Erusian underground production facility near Stonehenge. We got along fine as friends until I realized that she's more than just a friend to me. Since then, I started to avoid her because she seems out of reach. She's the daughter of the Chief Engineer of Stonehenge, a high position that's way beyond me.

Furthermore, since I was assigned to the Stringent Team, through Ruthrford, we lost contact with each other. I never really can get her out of my mind, and the only time I can do so is when Wang, Phillip Makos, Fiona Neujmin, Reobert Levi, Tyreel Abell and I got together for fun. Even though I'm 4 or 5 years younger than them, they are willing to be friends and respect me. That's why those pilots are my best friends in the Team(made up of the brightest and youngest pilots of Erusea;18 to 24 years old; I'm an exception). Faye is the only girl in our little group. Although we are of the same Team, our mission areas are different. As for now, I am partnered with Jon for missions near ISAF's North Point, the frontline.

Ruthrford entrusted me with Erusea's experimental S- series aircraft, the S-40 Reconnaisance. It is a high-tech plane specially designed for ultra- long range first-hand intel support and recon. The plane's most distinguishing exterior is the forward-swept wings, the thrust vectoring nozzles, stealth coating, and light absorbing canopy. However, the major differences which set it apart from the other aircrafts are its experimental 'Guardian' system, which is a real-time sector scanner, and the experimental quantum computer, which is a super-high processor for projected result. In other words, the computer can predict the actions of hostile forces. Despite all this advantages, the S-40 only carry a pair of QAAMs to shake pursuing bandits and 3 guns, one in front and 2 at the back. Therefore, it cannot afford to directly engage the enemy deliberately.

* * *

Newfield Islands. 19 September, 1355 hrs. 

"'Guardian' recon system activated. Quantum computer running at 90. Altitude maintained at 40000ft. S-40R ready for mission" I said, scanning the cockpit consoles.

"Gather all intel and provide visual support for our forces. Good luck." said EsWatcher, Erusea's AWACS.

"Roger" I replied, "Stringent 15, Do you copy?"

"Stringent 18, loud and clear. Go ahead" replied Jon, who is above ISAF's HQ at 25000ft.

"How's your plane?"

"Not bad, but I still like my F-15 though" he joked. Jon is currently piloting an F-4E because his F-15 suffered a massive engine breakdown during our flight run.

During missions, each Stringent pair's whole purpose is to gather information about the enemy forces. Since my aircraft is specially designed for this type of assignment, Jon's job is to keep the enemy away from me until I finished scanning the whole battlezone. However, since the S-40R can easily attain an altitude of 42000ft without stalling, engagement is less likely.

"Mayday! Mayday! We are going down!" radioed a bomber.

"Stringent 18 here. All Black aircraft flow to cut the enemy off. Protect the remaining 4 bombers"

I continued to watch the radar as 4 F-4 bandits merge with the 5 Black F-5 aircrafts.

"Black 3. Shake bandit at 3 o'clock" I said.

"He's no threat!" replied Black 3.

I frowned when that same bandit took that arrogant pilot down, before blasting past the others in pursuit of the bombers, which are bombing Allenfort Air Base.

"Stringent 15. Bandit at 12 o'clock. Drop to 500 ft."

Wang pitched down to the mentioned altitude as the first two bombers flew past him. That bandit managed to shoot down the other 2 bombers before engaging Jon.

"Break left and pull up"

Wang shook the missile shot at him and went straight up. The bandit kept at him and fired its guns, before realizing that his targets are the bombers. He broke off engagement and sped towards the last two bombers, which are approaching the HQ. I warned the other 2 bombers and advised them to initiate random movements.

"Stringent 15. Break off engagement. I repeat. Do not engage bogey."

"He's going to take down those two bombers. I must support" Wang said before he pursued the enemy.

"Stringent 15! You are disobeying orders!" I said.

The F-4E ignored my commands and engaged the bandit. The bandit's last missile destroyed one of the two bombers before it stalled its engines for a fast drop. Jon ignorantly pursued the bandit before he was caught off guard. Although Jon is skilled, the bandit managed to punch a few bullet holes through his aircraft. He then finished off the last bomber before going back to the smoking F-4E.

"Fuel tank holed! Can't maintain altitude!" radioed Jon.

"Shit!" I cursed, activating the afterburner and pitched down to assist him. Unfortunately, I was too far away from him, and in that state, Wang is a sitting duck which can be easily shot down with guns. I watched as his plane turned into a burning fireball.

"No! Damn it!"

"Stringent 1, do not engage bandit. Retreat from battle zone" radioed EsWatcher.

I stared at that bandit who shot down my best friend. _"Ribbon..."_

* * *

Rigley Air Base. 19 September, 1800 hrs. 

"Lt. Fretice?" called an officer, "AWACS has issued your new orders."

He then handed me a paper containing my relocation to Potero Valley, north of Comberth Harbor, effective in 24 hours. I crumpled the paper up and threw it across the resting room in anger.

"I'm sorry for your loss" the officer said before leaving the room.

I slept through the night without nightmares. The next morning, I attended to my aircraft, got it refueled, scanned for abnormalities and checked its armaments. My attention was eventually drawn towards the F-15E beside me. Under its canopy were written name: Lt. Johann Wang. Flashbacks of us played within my brain.

"_What were you thinking?"_ I thought of him deciding to disobey orders which cost him his life.

* * *

Potero Valley A/B. 1 November 2004. 

(Lock on) I fired a simulation missile at the MIR-2000 ahead and poured a gun pellet barrage to confuse him, before the missile hits its target.

"Good job, Stringent 18" said Potero A/B command center.

"Lieutenant," transmitted the pilot of the MIR-2000, "you really good"

"My plane is faster than yours, but you would be more skilled compared to me."

"Don't be so modest, kid" the pilot said, "it could get you killed."

"Thank you, captain. I'll keep that in mind."

Both our aircrafts were then given clearance to land. The MIR-2000 pilot, Captain Widert Rigaux, Stringent's leader of the Comberth Harbor region, was assigned as my wingman replacing Wang. At first, I was actually hoping to get partnered up with either Makos or Levi, who are both serving in the region, but after getting to know this Captain, he seems to be a rather amiable man despite his gruff exterior.

"Get yourself freshen up. We've got several patrols to conduct" he said, looking down at me leaning against the front wheel of my plane.

* * *

Northeast of Comberth Harbor. 7 November 2004, 1245hrs. 

"Stringent 18 and 10. This is EsWatcher. Carry out mission as usual. Stay out of engagement" said AWACS.

Upon entering the battle zone, Stringent 10 prompted me to gain altitude while his MIRage continued its present course.

"Keep your eyes and radar out for a fighter, a ribbon fighter. 2 E-767s has been shot down by it but radar's still jammed."

"Yes, sir" I replied.

ISAF is getting smarter and more powerful by each mission it successfully accomplished. Rigley A/B and radars atop Mt. Shezna has been decimated during the past month. Since Wang's death, I couldn't stop thinking about the same fighter which contributed greatly in the enemy's campaign; something about it is familiar.

"Stringent 10, heads up. Bandit at 12 o'clock" I zoomed on the mentioned enemy MIR-2000, "it's the ribbon."

"I'll engage. Keep monitoring the area" Rigaux said.

At first, both aircrafts looks evenly matched but as the Mirage dogfight rages on, it's clear that the enemy is a better pilot. It hasn't used any of its remaining 2 missiles but Rigaux's bird has already been riddled with bullet holes.

"Stringen-" I started.

"Maintain radio silence!" he replied, "this guy's way beyond my league. Who's he? Damn it!"

I watched futilely as his right wing is punctured by more holes. As Rigaux lost altitude, the enemy fired its missile at the helpless plane. That's another Stringent pilot downed by the ribbon. Although I had this feeling that's about to blow up inside, I resisted the urge to engage. The enemy then circled once to confirm the kill before returning to its mission target.

I retreated after gathering the last possible intel of the battle, which ended in ISAF's victory, thanks to the ribbon fighter.

* * *

Potero Valley A/B. 15 November 2004. 

I stood beside the runway, feeling the winds gently stroking my skin and ruffling my brown hair. Over the horizon, dark thick cloud could be seen threatening the skies. To a pilot, a storm is the worst enemy.

"_What are you doing now, Leaune?"_ I thought of her, my mind wondering away again. It usually won't be long until I space out completely. However, the blast of wind and screeching sound of the tires of a landing MIG-29 snapped me back to earth. My spirits somehow lifts up upon catching the cyan-colored number '14' on the plane's tail. I switched my attention to another plane, an F-14, which is about to land also. At first, I was surprised that a Super Tomcat, which is a carrier bird, is given clearance to land on land, but after noting the number '16', I realized that both aircrafts belongs to those guys. Through the canopy, I could see Reobert Levi briefly saluting me. I ran after the guys towards the hangar as they parked their birds.

EsWatcher has issued their transfer from Comberth A/B so that they will not be dragged during the period of busy preparation of Aegir fleet. Furthermore, after Rigaux's death, I have been promoted from 2nd Lieutenant to 1st Lieutenant, and assigned the role of Stringent leader of the sector.

The casually dressed young men jumped down the ladder from the cockpits, took off their standard blue helmets with the white feather Stringent insignia, and stood in front me before we cracked up for no reason at all. Perhaps it's because we've been apart for 6 months and we are glad to see each other, or perhaps there's something wrong and wrong about our appearances. I have to admit that they looked quite a bit tired out since the last I saw them.

"How are you doing, Stanley?" Reobert asked, slamming me on the back, as we entered the air base facility.

"Just fine. How are you guys?"

"None too bad. ISAF's been pushing us during recons. It's a havoc"

"Quit with the seriousies already, will ya?" said Phillip, "Let's have some fun now that we have gotten together. I wish Fiona and Jon-"

He stopped, remembering that Wang is already gone. That heavy atmosphere suddenly crashed upon us. None of us said anything else as we entered the recreation room.

"Hey, don't think too much about it. What is gone is gone. We can no longer do anything no matter how hard we try. I sure you understand it right, Stanley?" asked Reobert, implying about William, whose death at Kamla Torinc I had informed them.

The moment I nodded, Phillip, the joker and the easy-going guy in our group, lightened the heavy feeling in our heart before we spent time playing games and training before the next sortie in 10 hours to review Rigley A/B sector.

* * *

Potero Valley A/B, 19 November 2004, 0552 hrs. 

(Alarm blaring) "Attention all pilots. Prepare to board your aircrafts immediately! I repeat, all Stringent pilots board aircrafts immediately!" announced one of the air base's control tower officer.

Reobert, Phillip, and I dropped each of our activities and dashed off to the changing room. We geared up our Stringent flight suits which are distinctively different from any of the other Erusian pilots, in that they are a one piece of blue/black/green color scheme.

"What's up now?" said Phillip as he strapped on his neck guard, "we usually never have sudden direct orders like this"

Reobert and I kept quiet, thinking about the valid point Phillip brought up, as we grabbed our helmets. I led the others into the hangar, where several maintenance crews are already standing by. As we strapped onto our cockpit seats, all the other A/B's planes, which amounts to at most 4 MIGs, 2 MIRs and 3 F-16s, have taken off.

"Lt." the control tower officer transmitted, "Immediate orders from Watcher. You are to sortie right away. The Watcher will then brief you personally upon take off."

"Understood" I replied, starting the S-40R engines and booting its computer system.

"We are going ahead" radioed Reobert.

I was about to answer when suddenly the S-40's master alarm rang out, and the engine dwindles to a stop. The main console states, "Abnormalities detected in sector 2A76C. Reboot system."

"Oh, not now" I complained, before force shutting down the entire plane system and starting it back up, "come on" All the console lights came back on, signaled by the green plane structure color on the console, which indicated systems go.

"Stringent 18, you are cleared for take-off"

I launched off the runway and followed the taillights of friendly planes before EsWatcher managed to establish radio communication with me.

"Stringent 18. Do you copy?"

"Right here"

"Your mission with Stringent 14 and 16 this time is to protect the oil tankers escaping from the battle zone to the north. Do not let any sunk. They are vital to the Aegir fleet. The others will engage hostiles at the oil rigs and refinery. The Yellow Squadron is en route to the sector. Escort the tankers out to the north and you will meet them"

"...Understood"

* * *

Petrochemical complex. 19 November 2004, 0608 hrs. 

"Refinery, at vector 030. 6 miles" informed EsWatcher.

"Stringent 18 here. 14 and 16 report position" I transmitted the moment 'Guardian' detected them.

"zzt...Stringent 18, we're engaging bandit"

"Break off engagement. Stay to mission object-" I stopped the moment 'Guardian' zoomed on a ribbon insignia on one of the enemy F-14s, "it's the ribbon"

Reobert shook off a tailing bandit before moving on to the designated area.

"The ribbon? That's the guy who shot down Jon. Lemme at em!" replied Phillip.

"Don't be stupid! Stringent 14, Disengage!" I shouted at him.

"Stringent 14, you're disobeying direct orders!" Reobert joined in.

"Orders, my ass! You guys want to avenge Jon, or not? It's three against one" he replied before breaking off from my side and approached the F-14 ribbon.

"What now?" asked Reobert, turning his plane about.

"You go on. I'll help him, or he's dead. That bandit's as good as any two of us combined"

The enemy F-14, with its 2 pylon missiles still intact, blasted its guns at the incoming MIG-29, who dodged and attempted to take its tail. The bandit then performed an extremely sharp turn, unlike anything I've ever seen from an F-14, and locked on Phillip.

So far, I have managed to stay undetected as the bandit seemed completely unaware of my plane at his 6 o'clock. (Lock-on) I fired both of my QAAMs at the bandit.

"Zzt...Mobius 1...Bzz...oming missiles, break left!" transmitted an enemy bandit.

He seemed satisfied upon evading the first pass, but once the missiles came back for him, he cancelled his attempt on Phillip.

"Stringent 14, break off engagement" I said.

"Not until he's down!"

"Damn it, Makos!" he cursed using his friend's real name, which he shouldn't, "you want to get killed like Jon?"

He ignored me and pursued the ribbon even though the enemy plane is already busy with my QAAMs. Seeing the ribbon's wingman approaching Phillip, I quickly joined in the fray and engaged the other bandit. Fortunately for me, my plane's far superior then his and his skills isn't as good as the ribbon for I shot him down with guns with relative ease.

"Rapier 2, eject" transmitted the ribbon, as he dived for the waters in an attempt to shake the missiles and Phillip.

I was amazed at the sheer skill of the pilot, reminding me of someone I knew. He jettisoned his missiles and blew them up with his guns to in an attempt to create another heat source, before pulling up from a high dive just a few feet above the waters. One of the QAAMs plunged into the sea and exploded, leaving only another to take care of. When I thought that stunt was impressive, the next thing he did really knocked the sense out of me.

He deliberately drew Phillip closer to him, pretending to be damaged. Phillip ignorantly fell to such a trap. I was about to warn him but a close-proximity missile proved to be faster that words as my own QAAM struck not the target but Phillip's MIG-29. My eyes grew wide in shock as his plane exploded into a giant fireball. The ribbon, however, did not leave unscathed as he was hit by the shrapnel of the explosion. He dramatically lost thrust as I easily over took him while punching a few bullet holes on its tail wings. I was about to finish him off, but EsWatcher reported that the oil drilling complex has been destroyed and the remaining bandits are fast approaching the escaping tankers, prompting me to assist Reobert's F-14.

I burned the throttle lever to its max and sped towards the northeast area. My hands were sweating in their gloves and my heart raced as the image of Phillip's death played through my mind and again. Another explosion of a fuel tank in the refinery area abruptly interrupted my mind.

"Stringent 16, report position" I transmitted.

"Almost out of battle zone but several bogeys are approaching fast"

"Any sign of Yellows yet?"

"No"

"Keep present course. I'll handle the bandits"

Reobert must have been quite surprised at me saying those confident words with a hint of anger, for he didn't reply back. To tell you the truth, I have never felt this way before. I remember William, my brother, saying that an angry pilot will never make a good pilot but it's too late to stop me now.

The S-40R approached a group of 4 MIGs from above and broke their formation after shooting down one of them. Although I'm left with just a couple hundred gun bullets, the lame way the enemies handle their aircrafts made shooting them down averagely easy; maybe it's because of anger that's helping me perform better.

(beep) "All armaments empty" stated the main console after the last MIG has fallen. I breathed a sigh of relief, let go of the control stick, and closed my eyes, thinking that the mission is successful. However, my nightmare soon came back as 'Guardian' detected a hostile at my 6 o'clock. I turned around only to find an F/A-18 and a couple F-14s approaching fast. My heart raced like never before the moment I noticed a ribbon insignia on the F-18's tail as we passed each other at high speed with him not at all attempting to shoot me. _"Must be a carrier somewhere close..."_ As they flew on, without turning around, I realized that their targets are the oil tankers.

"Tankers! Bandits at 6 o'clock!" I alerted them.

"Roger, Stringent 18. We'll handle them" replied an unfamiliar voice. Upon zooming on Guardian's screen, I noticed a 5-plane formation of yellow striped SU-37s above the tankers. Yellow Squadron's here.

"Stringent 18, provide direct intel support for the Yellows" ordered EsWatcher.

I pulled up to 40000ft to gain the best coverage, with Reobert joining me shortly after. Monitoring the movements of the SU-37s, I could see that they can hold themselves well without my help. Being outnumbered 5 to 3 by the Yellows is not a good thing. A SU-37 with the number '13' on its tail chased down an F-14 and claimed him. The ribbon and the other F-14 were forced to retreat soon after.

"Nice work, Stringent 18. All enemy units are retreating. The tankers are safe. Although it's considerably less than what we need, it's better than nothing. RTB" said EsWatcher.

Reobert and I pulled down and directed our planes to Potero Valley A/B. Passing by a Yellow, its pilot saluted us briefly.

"Where's Phillip?" he asked, before realizing the answer, "no, not him..."

I slammed my fist against the canopy and shouted, "I killed him"

"Don't blame yourself"

"My missile killed him. How could I not blame myself?"

"What..."

We didn't say a word until we land.

* * *

Potero Valley A/B. 

The moment I entered the changing room, Reobert grabbed me by the collars slammed me against one of the lockers, saying, "What do you mean, you killed him? Explain!"

I told him there is to tell about the dogfight and the enemy. His eyes grew wide in shock.

"...There's such a pilot within the enemy. How could you not report this?!" he slammed me back again.

I grabbed his wrist, grasped it hard, and forced him back onto the row of locker on the other side. "Do you think I didn't, huh? You think I'm stupid? I reported it personally to AWACS. You know what they said?" I shouted at him, "ONE MAN CANNOT MAKE A DIFFERENCE IN THIS WAR!"

* * *

A/N: How is it? Is the first-person narrative bad? My first try in this type of writing. Pardon. 


End file.
